Family Ties
by Linny27
Summary: Johnny gets a surprise visit from a very close family member. But he finds out that he got more than he bargained for when she interacts with his present life and gets into a little trouble of her own.
1. Chapter One

**Family Ties**

**Description:** Johnny gets a surprise visit from a very close family member. But, he soon finds out that he got more than he bargained for when she interacts with her present life and gets into a little trouble of her own.

**CHAPTER ONE**

The city was buzzing with excitement, which wasn't such a difficult think to believe. It was New York City, after all.

People were bustling to and from work as they were either going to lunch or coming back from it. But, there was always that one who decided to run. Yet, she wasn't running to or from work, she was running after someone.

"Stop! Police!" She shouted.

She saw the boy she was chasing turn the corner and she tried to do the same, but a horde of people came out of nowhere, blocking her way and pushing her up against the wall.

A man, only a few years older than she, thirty at the most, caught up with her, panting. "Where'd he go?"

"He went around the corner… You go that way, I'll go straight… We should be able to get him that way." She panted as her partner gave her a puzzled look.

"But, there's no way that he could go that way from this street. It's totally blocked off."

"Just trust me," she said as she continued her pursuit.

Her partner shook his head. "Women," he muttered before turning the corner.

She continued running straight, catching movement ahead of her. It was the suspect; this kid was quick. Her eyes went wide as he jumped a chain-linked fence and was about to run across the street. "Stop!" She shouted as he ran out in front of a large truck and stood frozen. He had apparently not seen it as it turned onto the street and now he was in more danger than before. "Get out of the way! Move!" She cried out.

She picked up her speed and ran out after him. She jumped onto him, pushing them both out of harm's way and letting the truck pass without a second thought from the driver.

She panted loudly as she looked at the young boy lying next to her. "You are swift for a criminal." She meant that in more than one way as she stayed on the ground, making sure he didn't try to make an escape.

"You're quick on your feet, Detective." He answered.

She laughed slightly as she got back to her feet, dragging him with her. She pushed him up against the fence and cuffed him. "You, son, are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Whatever you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford and attorney, one will be provided for you." She smiled as she saw her partner appear on the other side of the barrier. "What took you so long?"

He didn't say anything as he leaned against the fence, panting and red in the face.

"Fuller, get in here!" She heard the chief call to her in that all-too-familiar tone. She looked up from her paperwork to see the expression on his face. He didn't look too happy. She got up from her desk and walked into the office. "Sit." He said. She did as she was told as he sat in his own chair. "You did well today, but I'm afraid we can't hold him."

Her eyes went wide in shock. "What? Why not?"

"There's no physical evidence." He stayed calm as he saw the anger on her face.

"But, he's the one. He did it."

"But, there is no proof that he is the reason for this girl's death. And, as the mayor's son, he has an alibi… And don't ask me what he thinks about all this."

She rested her head in her hands and stared at her favorite pair of cut-up blue jeans. "So, what's going to happen?"

The chief let out an exasperated sigh as he looked at her file. "Well, as a request from the mayor, I have no choice but to suspend you until further notice."

She bolted up from her seat and her eyes went wide in astonishment. "What?"

"I know… I don't want to do this anymore than you do." He paused as he gave her a sympathetic look. "Give me your badge and your gun."

She let out an exasperated groan as she pulled her badge from her back pocket and tossed it onto the desk. She then pulled her gun from its holster, disengaged the clip and set both onto the desk. "I can't believe this. What am I supposed to do?"

He shrugged. "Take a vacation, maybe… I don't know… All I do know is that you can't be here." She nodded as she headed for the door. "Laura?" He asked. She turned to look at him. "This'll be good for you… Trust me."

* * *

**I know it's supposed to be about Johnny and all that and he will apear in the next chapter, but please bear with me as I set up the story.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Family Ties**

**Description:** Johnny gets a surprise visit from a very close family member. But, he soon finds out that he got more than he bargained for when she interacts with her present life and gets into a little trouble of her own.

**CHAPTER TWO**

The attic was dark and dusty. It was as if these were decades of dust on them. Bruce wiped his hands off on his black jeans as he moved box after box. "Man, why'd we have to do this, now?" He groaned as he hit his head for the third time on the beams.

"Because, it's been years since this has been done. Besides, I haven't looked at this stuff, lately." Johnny answered as he looked through chests of old books.

"So, you dragged me over here so you could have a walk down memory lane?"

"Actually, no. I've been having these weird dreams, lately, man." Johnny closed the chest and made his way to the next.

"You think they were visions?" Bruce asked giving up on the armoire he was looking in, since it seemed as though Johnny was actually looking for something specific.

"I don't think so. I think they were memories." The psychic's eyes lit up as he found what he was looking for. He pulled an old photo album from the chest and read the label on it.

"'Johnny and Laura'?" The dark-skinned man asked.

The blond man didn't say anything as he flipped through page after page to find the right picture. "Here it is." He held it up to the dim light so Bruce could see.

Bruce stared at it intently. It was a picture of a younger Johnny and a girl with long blond hair which was tied up into two braided pig-tails and with a pair of golden-brown eyes. "Laura?" He asked. His friend nodded. Bruce looked at the caption on the side and read it aloud. "'Johnny and Laura, May 30, 1994'." The dark man gave his friend a puzzled look. "So, who is she? You look like you were pretty close."

"She's my cousin, but you never would have thought so if you saw us together. We were like brother and sister, since we were both and only child and lived a block away from each other… This was the last picture of us together." He made it clear by flipping through the rest of the pages which were blank.

"Because of the accident?" Bruce asked. Johnny nodded. "So, what happened to her? Where is she?"

The blond man shrugged. "I don't know. Her mother doesn't live here any more. She most likely moved to a smaller house, seeing as though she didn't need all that room anymore. But, Laura… She was majoring in English the last time I heard, but who knows what's she's been up to?"

She pulled into the very familiar driveway, her heart beginning to pound. It had been a long time since she had been here; eight years almost. She wondered if the man inside the large building would remember her. Would he look the same? Would he be the same person? She then mentally slapped herself. Of course he wouldn't. She had read all about him. He _was_ different, but it was a good kind of different. He was helping people, now. It made her feel better that he was using his ability to save lives, rather than to lose them.

Her hands shook as she put her 2005 green Ford Mustang into park, behind the old blue jeep. She checked her hair in the mirror and took off her sunglasses. She took a few deep breaths and opened the car door. This was it.

"What about her mother? Did you try her?" Bruce asked as he and Johnny made their way into the kitchen.

Johnny shook his head. "I told you that she moved and her last known phone number was disconnected and I don't know of anyone else who would have her new one… Hm… Maybe I can ask Dana for help. She could probably find them… I'll call her later."

"Man, if you keep asking her for favors, she's definitely going to ask you for something big in return."

Johnny laughed sarcastically as the loud ring of the doorbell rang throughout the house. "I'll get you, later. It's probably Sarah. She wanted to discuss J.J.'s birthday party with me."

Bruce nodded as he pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and followed Johnny to the door, since he was getting ready to leave and change out of those dusty clothes.

But, Bruce was refrained for leaving when he saw the shocked expression on Johnny's face. His friend was staring at the woman standing outside on the front porch. It was her. It was her long blond hair, straight and unbound as it flowed through the wind. It was her beautiful brown eyes that seemed to hide so many secrets. It was her beautiful face that was lined from so much worry.

But, there were some differences in her that were not in the photographs. She now sported a sparkling silver navel ring with a large green jewel that sat inside her navel. But that wasn't the worst part. Bruce actually found it flattering to her slender body. It was the fact that the light that was in her eyes in that picture, no longer resided in those same eyes. She wasn't the same inside, but it was still her.

She gave a nervous smile. "Hello, Johnny." She spoke with a shaky voice. It was just so hard for her to believe that he was standing right before her eyes.

He spoke with surprise in his voice. This was too much of a coincidence. But, how was be able to predict that she would appear? That what his dreams were telling him. They weren't just memories. They were visions of her coming back to him and Cleaves Mills. "Laura." He said, softly as he greeted her.

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter two. Yay. I will try to work on chapter three as much as I can and try to get it done quickly. **

**Please read and review. If you have suggestions, I'm open to them. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Family Ties**

**Description:** Johnny gets a surprise visit from a very close family member. But, he soon finds out that he got more than he bargained for when she interacts with her present life and gets into a little trouble of her own.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Johnny's eyes seemed to be lit up as he stared at her. He couldn't believe that she was there, standing in front of him. "It's good to see you." He said.

"You too." She answered, softly. She was surprised that she was speaking so softly. She wasn't exactly a soft-spoken person, at least, not anymore. But, when her eyes set on him, she couldn't help but be in such awe of him. She couldn't believe how good he looked. Except for the cane, it was like he had never been in that accident.

Johnny searched for something to say, but found nothing until he realized that she was still standing outside. "Uh—Come, in." He finally said.

Bruce patted Johnny on the back. "Well, I'll let you two talk. I'll see you tomorrow, John." Johnny didn't answer. He couldn't speak. "Right. Well, it was nice to meet you, Laura. I'm Bruce." She smiled and nodded as he carefully made his exit.

"Bye, Bruce." She said, kindly as he smiled and closed the door.

The room became quiet as the two stared at each other. They just couldn't believe the other was standing before them.

"So." They said in unison, which seemed to break the ice as they laughed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a puzzled expression as he escorted her to the kitchen.

It was just like Laura remembered, except for a few modern changes here and there; ones that definitely suited the old kitchen. She answered Johnny as she took a seat on a stool at the counter. "I wanted to see you… I figured it was time." She looked down at her hands so she would have to look at him. "It's stupid, I know."

He shook his head as he searched for two glasses. "No, it's not. I'm happy you decided to come. I've just been wondering what took you so long." He set the glasses down on the counter and went to the fridge to find something to drink.

"I tried to come when you woke up… but I couldn't." She said, softly.

"Why not?" He asked, pulling out the carton of orange juice. He poured the two glasses and set the carton on the counter as he looked at her.

"It was still too hard for me. I mean, I saw you after you were in the accident…" She trailed off as that picture came back into her mind. "It was the worst thing I've ever had to witness… But, I still visited you every day that I was able to. Then, wewere toldthat you would never wake up..." She trailed off again.

"But, I did."

She didn't hear what he had said. She was too caught up in her story. "Then, your mother's incident happened. It was all too much." She felt tears come to her eyes as she stared into her glass.

Johnny was feeling choked up himself. It had been a while since anyone had talked about his mother's death, so he figured that now wasn't the best time to ask questions about that situation. It would be too hard for the both of them. "Then you left?" He asked.

She nodded. "My mom and I packed up and moved to New York. I started attending the police academy there."

His eyes went wide in shock. "You're a cop?" He asked, slightly impressed.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. A Detective, actually."

He looked impressed. This was definitely news. He'd never imagined her to become anything related to a cop. She was more different than he'd imagined. "I'm impressed. What happened to the quiet little girl who cried every time she saw the smallest of bugs?"

"She grew up and learned how to use a gun." She grinned widely as she took another sip from her glass.

* * *

**Yay, Chapter Three is up and done! If you think the story is a bit boring, please don't worry, it will be getting better. There is an interesting conversation between Johnny and Sarah about his little visitor, but that is all I can tell you for right now. And Stillson will play a part in this.... Damn.... Okay, that is all I am saying now. **

**Please read and review. **

**If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, I will answer them as best as I can in the story. Also, if you have any suggestions, I would be happy to accept them. You will get full credit for your idea.**

**Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Family Ties**

**Description:** Johnny gets a surprise visit from a very close family member. But, he soon finds out that he got more than he bargained for when she interacts with her present life and gets into a little trouble of her own.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Johnny smiled widely as he spoke animatedly to Sarah, who was sitting where Laura had been only hours before. Johnny had asked the blond to stay at the house, which she honestly couldn't refuse, and was now getting a shower since her long drive had definitely taken a toll on her.

Sarah gave a week smile as she listened to Johnny's story. It was getting exhausting listening to Johnny talk on and on about Laura and what was going on with her. "Johnny…" She tried to say. But he didn't seem to hear her. Butterflies were circling her stomach as he spoke of this woman. There was something that she needed to tell him, but she wasn't sure if he would listen or not."Johnny." She said again.

This time he heard her and looked at her with confusion. He was startled to see her still sitting there and that he had been yammering on for as long as he had. "Sorry?" He asked.

She patted the stool next to her with a serious expression. "I need to talk to you about something."

He accepted the invitation to sit next to her with curiosity. He had a feeling that this was about Laura and he wasn't going to like this. "What?"

"It's about that girl."

"Laura?" He asked.

She nodded. "Look, I know what you're thinking… and you're probably not going to believe this, but this is something that you need to hear."

* * *

Laura dried her hair off with her towel as she walked down the hall, clad in a layered green and blue spaghetti-strapped tank top and a pair of pajama pants. She wanted to be comfortable, now that she was back in the house. When she was younger it was like a second home. And, truthfully, it still did. It was like she never left.

She stopped when she heard Johnny talking to Sarah in the kitchen. They were having a heated conversation and it sounded like it wasn't going to end well.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Johnny said. "How can you say that about her?" He was definitely angry. Laura just hoped that he wouldn't do anything rash.

"Johnny, you have to listen to me. That girl is not Laura. No matter how much you believe that she is."

Laura peered around the corner to view the conversation. She wanted to know what was with these wild accusations.

"What are you talking about?" Johnny asked.

"Look, a year before you woke up, I got a call from your aunt. It was about Laura. She had been in an accident. A small boy had wandered out into the middle of a busy street. She ran out to rescue him. She was able to push him out of the way, but she was in the direct line of a large truck. She never made it."

Johnny shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It just wasn't true. He was in such shock that he couldn't speak. He was lucky that Laura shuffled her feet to hear better, because it made the floor underneath her squeak. He and Sarah turned to look at the woman.

She smiled meekly and gave a small wave. "Hello," she said.

"You heard?" Johnny asked. She nodded as an answer. "Is it true?"

She shook her head as she entered the room. "No. It's not." Sarah let out a mocking laugh as she heard the blond speak. "It's true that a boy wandered into the street in front of a truck. And it's true that I rushed to save him, but I was able to roll the both of us to safety. I don't know what you were told, Sarah, but as you can see, I am very much alive." She held her arms out to show the both of them that she was in one piece.

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and gave an angry glare. "Johnny, touch her." She said.

"What?" Both Johnny and Laura asked in unison. It wasn't like Sarah to ask this of Johnny. It seemed as though she really believed what she had been told.

"Touch her. See if she's telling the truth."

Johnny shook his head. "I'm not going to do that, Sarah."

"No. Go ahead, Johnny," Laura said, holding out her hand to him. "Touch me. Let's see what you see."

Johnny contemplated on reaching out for Laura's hand, but then though otherwise. He knew it was really Laura. He didn't have to have a vision to prove it. "No. I can't do that. She's family. I don't need to have a vision to see that."

* * *

**Yeah, I know I made Sarah a bit rough about this, but don't worry she'll lighten up.**

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Family Ties**

**Description:** Johnny gets a surprise visit from a very close family member. But, he soon finds out that he got more than he bargained for when she interacts with her present life and gets into a little trouble of her own.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The sun was shining bright the next day as Laura and Johnny walked through the park; their destination, a political convention for Greg Stillson. Laura had heard of this man from the news. It seemed, to her like he was a pretty honest guy.

"Why did I let Purdy talk me into this?" Johnny asked, letting out an exasperated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. Reverend Purdy had talked him into teaming up with his organization, which had somehow also made him a Stillson supporter in the public eye. But, that was something that Johnny definitely wasn't. He would poke himself in the eye before he supported Stillson.

"Come on, Johnny. He can't be that bad, can he?" She asked, watching all of the townspeople waiting in anticipation for the politician.

"You've never met him, have you?" He asked, knowing very well that she hadn't.

"Can't say that I have," she answered as a ruggedly handsome man walked up to Johnny and gave him a pat on the back. He was dressed in casual clothes, yet he sported a badge over one pocket.

"Hey, John." He said.

"Hey, Walt. What are you doing here?"

"Purdy wanted me to make sure that nothing would go wrong, today. He wants everything to be perfect." He glanced at Laura and gave a small smile. "You must be Laura. Sarah told me about you." He held out his hand for her to shake.

She took his hand in hers and gave it a small shake. "You must be the husband, then. Am I right?"

He nodded, impressed that she actually figured out who he was. But, then, it wasn't too difficult a thing to figure out. "Yeah. I'm Walt."

They continued their conversation for a few minutes, both Johnny and Walt finding out a few more details about Laura, which surprised them both. She had told them a story about how she had been involved in a homicide case that involved an officer in her precinct. It turned out that he had gotten angry one night and killed his girlfriend. Laura explained how she and her partner figured out that it was the officer and followed to where he was still keeping the body.

It was one of the toughest cases that she had had, but she got through it and made sure that no one else got injured. She had escaped with a few bruises and a part of her arm slashed open with an extremely sharp knife. That was something she never wanted to witness again.

Walt soon left, leaving Johnny and Laura to scan the crowd. Johnny's eyes set on Reverend Purdy, but made sure not to make eye contact. The last thing he wanted was to converse with the reverend about Greg Stillson.

A young man wearing a sharp, brown suit approached the two. "Well, if it isn't my favorite psychic." He said to Johnny.

Both Johnny and Laura turned, which got the man's attention. He examined every inch of Laura that was possible and gave her a sly smile. It was obvious that he found her attractive.

Laura stifled a cringe as he continued to smile at her. She figured this man was Greg Stillson. Now she realized why Johnny didn't like the guy. He was too cocky for her liking.

"Who is this vision of loveliness?" He picked up her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Laura paused before she said anything. She didn't know what to say, she was so disgusted, so Johnny decided to speak for her. "Greg Stillson, Laura Fuller. Laura's my cousin from out of town."

Stillson's smile grew wider as he heard that little bit of information. "It's a pleasure, Miss Fuller."

"It is." She answered, pulling her hand away from him. "And please, call me Laura."

Johnny watched judgingly as Stillson flirted with her and she willingly accepted it. Hell, she was even flirting back. This just wasn't like Laura.

"So, John, it's good to see you. How's my future looking these days?" The two men just laughed, Johnny more cynical than Stillson. It was like it was a big inside joke that Laura didn't get.

She excused herself to let the two talk when she noticed Sarah at one of the tables set up for supports. She figured that the two should make up. They both cared about Johnny greatly and it would be uncomfortable if they both kept arguing over one stupid little thing.

"Hello, Sarah." She said, taking the seat next to the brunette.

Sarah looked up at her and glared. "I have nothing to say to you."

"All right, then I'll just talk… I don't know what I did to you to make you so angry at me, but I'd like to put all of this behind us… for Johnny."

Sarah's eyes softened, but she still didn't believe that this was the same person who had grown up with both her and Johnny. "I want to believe you, but when I got that phone call, all I thought about was how Johnny would react if he ever woke up… You were supposed to be dead."

Laura placed a caring hand over Sarah's. "What makes you think that I am not the same person that you used to build snow-people with in the winter?"

Sarah's eyes softened even more. "You're different. You've changed."

Laura nodded. "Can you honestly tell me that you haven't changed because of Johnny's accident? You can't tell me that witnessing something like that didn't make you want to say 'to hell with everything'… I just changed more so, because he was family to me. After his accident, I wasn't the same person anymore. I had changed. So, I changed my life along with myself. I dropped out of school to become a cop, I changed my hair and the way I dressed. I got my bellybutton pierced and I got a tattoo… People change because of these kinds of things."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I know." A small smile crept across her face as something she had said finally hit her. "You really remember making snow-people?"

The blond smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I do… I remember one time Johnny knocked one of the children over, so we got him back by shoving him into this giant snow drift."

The brunette gave a small laugh. "I remember that… But, why did I get that call from your mother about you dying?"

Laura furrowed her brow in confusion. "But that's the thing. My mother doesn't even know about that. I never told her, since she thinks my job is already too dangerous as it is."

* * *

Stillson eyed the two women from afar as they chatter and laughed as they talked. It seemed as though he had a new goal to achieve. He had been so eager to get the sheriff's wife into bed, but now he had his eye on someone else.

Laura was the perfect woman for him to conquer. She was gorgeous and seemed a bit strong willed. Though, she did seem to flirt back when he talked to her. But, that could have just been a ploy.

He would worry about that later. All that he was focusing on was the fact that conquering her would be a big plus, since she was Johnny Smith's cousin.

He just couldn't wait to break that spirit of hers. It was a challenge in which he most certainly would be victorious.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter completed. I promise that Sarah and Laura will be getting along much better now. And I will be incorporating Laura's job and her partner more as the case in New York still needs to be resolved.**

**Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Family Ties**

**Description:** Johnny gets a surprise visit from a very close family member. But, he soon finds out that he got more than he bargained for when she interacts with her present life and gets into a little trouble of her own.

**CHAPTER SIX**

"So, what's up with Stillson, anyway?" Laura asked as she sipped from her cup of coffee as she and Johnny ate lunch at his favorite diner. "How can he be so cocky about everything?"

Johnny shrugged as he took a bite out of his cheeseburger. He didn't really want to talk about this, especially since he had seen her flirt with the man he hated with a deep passion.

She gave him her all-knowing look as she grinned. "What do you see when you touch him, Johnny?" She asked.

He coughed loudly as he choked on the burger. "Huh?" He asked.

"There must be a reason why you don't like him, and I'll bet everything I own that it's because you had a vision about him. What did you see?" She nibbled on a fry as she stared at him and waited for an answer.

Johnny hesitated before answering. He didn't want to come out and say it. He figured that it would be best to sugar-coat it. "Something bad… very, very bad."

She saw his face turn pale as he tried not to look at her. She figured it wouldn't be good to press the subject any farther.

They stayed quiet until her phone, which she had set next to her plate, began ringing. She looked at the caller-ID and gave a confused expression. "It's my partner." She said, getting up from the table and walking into a corner. "Matt?" She asked.

Johnny watched her talk on her phone, her back turned to him. He had really thought about the fight that he and Sarah had had about her and that Sarah had asked him to touch her to get a vision. He had been contemplating whether or not to do it. Sarah seemed so sincere when she had talked about that accident that he couldn't help but wonder, himself, if she was really Laura or not.

He eyed her cup of coffee as he glanced every few seconds up at her. He inched his hand to the form white form, letting a single finger touch the handle.

The vision quickly took hold of him. He was expected to be transported to a different part of Laura's life, but that's not what happened. He was standing behind her while she was on the phone.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asked her partner. She was silent as she listened to the man talk. "You know, I could lose my job over this."

The vision ended as quickly as it had begun. Johnny looked up at Laura with a surprised look as she still talked on the phone. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. He watched her turn to glance at him and saw her let out an exasperated sigh. He saw her lips match what he had just heard. He was in shock at this. She was up to something and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know what.

His worry about her suddenly vanished as a familiar voice appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, John." It was Greg Stillson and he was smiling. That was never a good thing. Johnny just gave him a quick smile and took another bite of out his cheeseburger. "So, that cousin of yours, where exactly is she from? I would think you wouldn't hide someone like her from all of your friends."

Johnny managed to not glare at him. He knew what this man wanted and he wouldn't get whatever info he wanted on Laura. "She used to live in Cleaves Mills. She moved to New York a few years ago."

Stillson glanced back at the woman and gave a smile of approval as he scanned her outfit of her favorite pair of cut-up jeans and a baby t-shirt that was riding up in the back to show her tattoo: a black, two-inch etch of a raven in mid-flight. It was a sight to see from his point of view. He nodded with an eager smile.

Johnny didn't like the look the other man was giving his cousin. It showed that he had something up his sleeve. "Look, just stay away from her."

Stillson turned his attention back to Johnny. He patted the blond man on the back and let out a short laugh. "Don't worry, John. I'm sure she can look after herself." With that said, the politician left Johnny to sit by himself and watch him look over his cousin once again before he left the diner.

Laura then headed back to the table as if nothing was out of the ordinary. She obviously hadn't seen Stillson at the table. "Sorry. Work issues." She sipped her coffee once again, until she noticed Johnny's expression. He seemed angry, yet he was also worried. "You okay?"

He only nodded as an answer before going back to him burger.

* * *

**I admit that this chapter took me a while to finish, but I finally did it. And now I'm a bit stuck. I have a few ideas, but I could use some suggestions to make the flow go much better. So, please if you have any ideas, please tell me. You will get full credit for it.**

**Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Family Ties**

**Description:** Johnny gets a surprise visit from a very close family member. But, he soon finds out that he got more than he bargained for when she interacts with her present life and gets into a little trouble of her own.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Laura sat on her bed, tinkering on her laptop, when there was a light knock on the door. She looked up as she saw Johnny peering in, a worried look on his face. "Hey," he said, softly.

She smiled at him. "Hey, what's up?" She closed her laptop as he entered the room more. She didn't want him to see what she was working on. She was, after all, suspended from doing any police work.

"I think we need to talk." He took a seat on the corner of the bed, but didn't look at her at first.

She was confused by why he wasn't looking at her, but she shrugged it off. Why he wanted to talk was more important. "What about?"

He only said one word. "Stillson."

She nodded in understanding. Now she knew what was up. He was worried about her, which made her feel special. But, it also made her nervous. He was going to try to protect her and that was something that she didn't really need. "Oh…" She paused as she looked at him. "Johnny, look at me." She reached over and pulled his face toward hers. She wanted to look at him in the eye as she said this. "You have nothing to worry about. I have absolutely _no_ interest in that self-absorbed jackass."

He gave her a puzzled look. "You don't? They why have you been flirting with him all this time?"

"Because, I know guys like him. Give them what they want and they'll tell you anything. But, that's not important. I know you've had a vision about him and I want to know what it was. And I know you think that you can't trust me, but believe me, I know the pressure that these visions can put on you." She placed a caring hand over his and smiled.

He looked at her in confusion. "How can you know the pressure?"

Her eyes became wide, but quickly softened. She shook her head as she smiled. "I mean, it must be. I've heard about what you've been doing. I read the articles about your ability and about all of the wonderful things you've done."

He smiled and nodded. "Well, yeah, there is a lot of pressure." He let out an exasperated sigh. It seemed as though she had broken him. "All right, but you can't tell anyone about this."

She made a gesture with her hand as she made an 'X' over her heart. "Cross my heart."

That made him smile. That was their secret handshake as a child when they would tell each other a secret. He took a deep breath as he prepared himself to relive everything once again.

* * *

Later that night, Laura lay awake in her bed. The vision hadn't bothered her at all. She figured that it was something of that caliber. But, she felt guilty.

There was something that she wasn't telling Johnny and she felt guilty about it. But, she just couldn't share it with him at this point. She trusted him enough to tell him, but she just knew that he wouldn't take it very well.

She rolled onto her side and looked out the window. The stars were shining brightly; a beautiful night. It was during nights like this that she would feel the most peace, but her stomach was reeling with remorse.

She let out a loud groan and rolled over onto her other side with a huff. She hoped sleep would come soon. Her eyes slowly drooped as the butterflies began to calm down.

She never heard the window opening or the squeaking floorboard. The last thing she remembered feeling was a hand clasp over her mouth and a sharp pain in the back of her neck. After that, everything was black.

* * *

**Yay, I'm happy that I could finally get this chapter the way I wanted. I'm now on the track that I want to be on and I can hopefully continue on this road. I hope to update soon!**

**Please read and review. You're encouragment will only make the next chapter arrive sooner.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Johnny entered Laura's bedroom to wake her up for a quiet breakfast just for the two of them. After what he had shared with her last night, he figured that it was time for them to spend some quality time together, like they would only a few years ago.

But, when he entered the room, he saw that her covers were thrown across the room, while she was nowhere to be found. "Laura?" He asked, thinking that she had maybe woken up early and was somewhere else in the house. "Laura?" He called out again. Once more there was no answer.

He walked over to the window and glanced outside to make sure that she wasn't just sitting out there, but there was no sign of her. Her car was still parked in the driveway, so where was she?

Something wasn't right. He picked up her blanket from the floor and shuddered as he had a vision. But, this was no ordinary vision.

Laura was sitting in a dank, dark warehouse-like building. Her hands were tied to a nearby pipe and she was filthy from all of the dirt around her. It seemed as though she was alone, but there was no telling who else was there with her.

She turned her head, which made it seem like she was looking directly at Johnny. There was fear in her eyes as her voice escaped her lips. "Johnny!" She cried out. "Help me!"

The psychic gasped loudly as his vision ended. He panted slightly as he let the blanket fall to the floor. He had never had a vision like that before. How did he do that?

He shook his head to clear it. He would worry about that later. He pulled his cell phone from his back pocket and pushed a button for speed dial. "Sheriff Bannerman, please."

* * *

Laura struggled in her binding as she tried to pull her hands through the rope, but it was too tight. She glanced around her for something sharp, but she could find nothing. She let out an exasperated sigh as she leaned her head against the pipe. She couldn't believe this. This was one of the worst situations she ever could have gotten herself into, yet she wasn't exactly sure how she was brought into this in the first place. She didn't even know who her captor was.

She tried once again to pull her hands from her bindings, but it was to no avail. She was trapped there with no way out.

"Relax, Detective, this will all be over with shortly," said a voice from somewhere behind her. Whoever it was didn't walk into her line of sight, perhaps he thought it would give him some sort of leverage.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, trying to turn her head to look at whoever was behind her, but was unable to.

The man chuckled softly as he approached her from behind. "You made my life a living hell. You sent my only child to prison for a crime that he didn't commit."

The woman's eyes went wide in shock. She now realized who he was, but it couldn't really be him, could it?

* * *

Johnny paced rapidly in the hallway as Walt and his team investigated Laura's room. This was torture. Hell, even. Why did this always have to happen to him? It always seemed as though he got into these kinds of situations.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he saw Walt exit the bedroom and walk over to him. "Anything?" He asked.

Walt let out a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head, "No. Nothing." He heard Johnny groan angrily. "Look, Jon, there's still hope, you said you had a vision about her, right?"

The psychic nodded. "Yeah, but I told you, it was different this time. I can't explain it, though."

Walt nodded. "I understand. Well, let's go sit down and talk." Johnny nodded as he escorted Walt into the kitchen. They both took a seat at the counter to hold their conversation. "Did anything strange happen between the two of you last night? You told me you two talked."

The psychic shook his head. "No nothing…" he trailed off as something came to him. "Well, she did seem a bit distracted and she told me that she knows the pressure that my visions can put on me, which I thought was very strange."

Walt furrowed his brow in confusion. "She actually said that?"

Johnny nodded as he saw the puzzled look on his friend's face. "What?"

"Uh, Jon, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but Sarah made me do some research on Laura."

Johnny couldn't believe what he was being told. "What are you talking about? She knows that Laura is really my cousin. She apologized and everything."

Walt nodded. "Yeah, I know, but this was before she apologized… after the first time they met."

The psychic had to admit that it made him curious. Laura was definitely different. "Okay, so what did you find out?"

The sheriff looked at him with sympathy in his eyes. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Johnny let out a heavy sigh as he thought to himself. Did he really want to know? He clenched his fists as he came to a decision. "Yeah."

* * *

**This chapter might not be as great as the last one, but please bear with me. I'm getting there.**

**Please read and review and maybe give me a suggestion or two, since it seems as though writer's block has taken over once again.**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Walt sifted through the papers in front of him once again, before he continued. "Well, I was able to speak to her captain and he faxed me copies of Laura's case files… The thing is, some of them are puzzling. There doesn't seem to be enough evidence for _this_ case," he picked up one of the papers and showed it to Johnny, "yet, she was able to solve the case and put the suspect away. And that's not the only case that doesn't make sense. There are dozens more and to top it all off, I think the captain is hiding something from me. When he talked on the phone, he sounded distracted. It was as if he was trying to stray away from the subject."

"Well, what do you think is going on?" Johnny asked.

The sheriff shrugged. "I don't know, Jon. But, it's fishy. I still have more to go through, though."

"So, how is this supposed to help us find Laura?" It made no sense as to why Walt was telling him this if it wasn't going to help him get his cousin back.

"It doesn't. Yet. Hopefully we can find something in these other files." He let out a heavy sigh as he patted the medium-sized stack of papers he had yet to go through.

Johnny groaned loudly. "If I could only get a clearer vision! I feel as though something's blocking them though." He was now fed up with all of the cryptic bull. He roughly stood up and exited the kitchen.

"What are you going to do, Jon?" Walt asked, following his friend back to Laura's bedroom.

"I have to get a vision. I just _have_ to." He ran his hands over a few of his cousin's belongings that were sitting atop of one of the dressers in the room. "Come on," he muttered. His hands were shaking as he felt the energy from her belongings. "Come _on_," he muttered again, this time more forcefully.

* * *

Laura stared in awe at the sight of the man standing above her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was also so resourceful and could get out of these situations. But, this time was different. She could feel it. There was no use in trying to fight her way out. She had been trying for hours to break free from her binding. It was no use. She was in trouble and she needed help. It looked like Johnny was her only hope.

Her captor turned away from her as if thinking about what to do with her. This was her chance.

'_Good,'_ she thought as she closed her eyes. _'Come on, Johnny.' She thought, deeply.

* * *

_

His hand brushed over her hair brush, which made him shudder as he was finally hit with a vision.

He was standing in the street, somewhere outside a large warehouse. A gun shot echoed in the air. Panic rose up inside of him as he rushed toward the origin of the sound.

He entered the warehouse to see a man in shadow, holding a smoking gun into the air. He was laughing hysterically as he lowered his arm to aim the gun at something on the floor. "It's too bad it had to end this way, Detective. I ratherenjoyed our little encounter." His voice became serious and cold. "But, you've interfered with my affairs for far too long."

Johnny saw as the man pulled the trigger. He watched as the bullet was pushed from the gun and it slowly paused in the air. He followed the direction of the projectile to a body lying on the ground. He saw the look of horror on the girl's face as the slug was only inches from her torso.

Johnny welled up with fear as the vision ended. Laura was in trouble. He needed to find her fast.

* * *

**Yay, I finally update. Please readand review. I could really use the feedback.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"Where did you say you saw her?" Walt asked as he quickly pulledon his jacketand followed Johnny out of the house. His friend was heading out to stop something that he wasn't even sure was going to happen. This worried Walt. Ever since Laura showed her face in Maine, Johnny was willing to risk his life, more than usual, for her life. He just hoped it wasn't all for nothing, though. Even he was skeptical about how this could have happened.

"In a warehouse… I think in New York," Johnny said, heading toward his jeep.

"You think? Johnny, this is too serious of a situation for 'I think'," Sarah spoke up. She had showed up after hearing the news of the break-in. This truly worried her. It had been such a long time since she had seen Johnny so happy. Him being depressed was the last thing she would ever want for him. She hoped that he would rescue her in time.

"Don't you think I know that?" The psychic's eyes were full of fear as he spoke. He couldn't help but feel terrified for the life of his cousin, one of his only living relatives. She was in terrible danger and he had to do something to help her. "She's going to die if I don't do something."

Walt's eyes went wide in shock. Apparently, Johnny had left out that little fact. "What? John, how can you be so sure?"

"Because I saw it. If we don't do something, she'll be killed."

Walt nodded. "Okay. I'm coming with you. I'll call her captain and tell him what's going on." He kissed Sarah softly on the lips.

"Come back safely, both of you." She spoke softly as she looked into her husband's eyes.

Walt gave her his reassuring smile. "Don't worry. You just take care of J.J." He turned to head to his vehicle. "We'll take my car. You shouldn't drive like this."

Johnny nodded as he took a deep breath to calm himself and climbed into Walt's SUV.

* * *

They had been driving for hours. Silence had consumed them both. Johnny was too worried to speak and Walt didn't want to say anything that would upset his friend.

The sheriff had spoken to Laura's captain to tell him what was going on. He told them that he would meet them as soon as they arrived. Walt still thought that there was something that he was keeping from him and he wanted to know what. But, while he was driving wasn't the time to ask. He was almost positive that he wouldn't have been given the answers he wanted anyway.

"Anything yet, Jon?" He asked, finally breaking the silence. He was curious if Johnny was at least sensing something about Laura's whereabouts.

Johnny shook his head. "Nothing." He continued to clutch her hairbrush in his hands, trying to get a vision. "We have to hurry, though. She doesn't have much more time."

* * *

The sun was setting outside of the warehouse. The man standing in the middle of the warehouse was still pacing back and forth. He was talking on a cell phone, telling someone that he would be home late and that he had some work to do before he could leave. He turned his head and smiled at Laura.

She sneered back at him and returned to trying to break free of her binding. She struggled roughly as she tried to cut the ropes on a rusted pipe. But, her arms wouldn't bend the way she wanted and therefore gave up.

"Stop struggling," the man said, roughly as he approached her, now off the phone.

"If you're going to kill me, why don't you just do it and get it over with?" She asked, glaring up at him.

He gave her an evil grin. "Because, I want to savor this… besides, you put my only son in jail for something that I did. I can't let you get away with that."

"Why'd you do it? She was your son's girlfriend. What did she have on you?" She was trying to stall for time. Hopefully this would give Johnny the edge he needed.

"Absolutely nothing." He smiled evilly again as he thought back to her murder.

"So, why kill her?"

"Simple. I wanted her, but she wouldn't accept me. She had to be with my good-for-nothing son!" A crazed look appeared in his eyes as he looked at her.

"If he was such a good-for-nothing, then why do you care if he was in jail or not?" This story wasn't making sense to her.

"He is still my son, after all. I couldn't let him go to jail and risk the life that I have created for him. I want to make sure he grows up knowing that power is everything and _this_ is how I'm going to show him. No stupid lessons for him to learn. Just this." With that said, he pulled a gun from his inside pocket and aimed it at her. "No one is to interfere with my business, Detective. Not even a _freak_ like you!" The sly smile she had been sporting quickly vanished and was now replaced by shock. He just grinned as he saw her expression. "That's right. I've been doing a bit of research myself and I seem to have stumbled upon a very interesting family trait of yours." His grin broadened as she closed her eyes and showed him that she had just been beaten.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter up. I'm working on chapter 11 as we speak, so hopefully there won't be such a long wait for it. PLease read and review. I hope you enjoyed this chater. I know I enjoyed writing it.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

The SUV rolled to a stop in between a few old warehouses. Here was only one other car sitting there and that belonged to Carl Malone, Laura's captain. Walt approached the older man and shook his hand. "I'm Sheriff Bannerman and this is Johnny Smith."

"So, you're her cousin, huh?" Malone asked. Johnny only nodded. "Don't worry, she's a good cop. If anyone can make if out of this, it's her." He then turned to the task at hand. "What've we got?"

"Well, we know she went missing last night. They took her right from her bed," Walt explained the rest of the case as Johnny began to do some exploring into his own mind.

He clutched her hairbrush tightly. "Come on, Laura. Give me a sign." He shook as a vision took her him.

He was once again watching from afar, which was a very rare occasion. Laura was still on the floor, dirty as ever. The man was standing above her still, a deep chuckle in his voice. He watched as she was kicked hard three times in the stomach. He heard painful moans escape her lips as she curled into a ball to control the pain.

"Quiet!" The man yelled, slapping her across the face. She didn't make a sound as she glared up at him. "Much better. Now… it's time to conclude this little interrogation. Farewell, Detective."

Johnny heard the shot as his vision ended. But it wasn't the one from the vision that he cared about. Walt and Captain Malone had heard a distant shot being fired. "No," Johnny said, softly. He broke off into a run, leaving his friend and the officer behind. "No! He said again, this time louder.

Walt and the captain quickly followed suit, almost losing sight of Johnny at times.

"Does he know where he's going?" Malone asked.

"I hope so," Walt answered.

* * *

Johnny ran as quickly as he could, panic rising within him. Time was ticking. 

He stopped and looked around. Where had that sound come from? Then he heard her loud moans of pain. He turned left.

The building was right in front of him. He couldn't wait for Walt or Captain Malone. There were only a few minutes left.

"…It's time to conclude this little interrogation. Farewell, Detective." He aimed his gun at her, his evil glare frightening her.

She closed her eyes as she waited for the gun to fire. This was the end. She regretted so much at this moment. There was so much that she needed to tell Johnny; things that he didn't know. She took a deep breath and waited.

She heard a loud _bang,_ but when she opened her eyes, she saw that he hadn't fired the gun. He was too startled by someone bursting through the doors to fire.

A smile lit up her face as she saw who had just saved her life. "Johnny!" She cried out.

Johnny only glanced at her as he kept her kidnapper in his view. "Let her go," he said.

The other man's smile widened. "So, you're the famous psychic? I figured you'd show up sooner or later… and I am so happy that you did. You can help me say goodbye to your freak of a cousin." He pointed the gun back at Laura, his finger ready on the trigger.

"Put the gun down," Johnny said, ignoring what the man was saying. He was worried more about his actions than his words. "You can't do this to her."

"Can't I? Trust me, no one will miss her. One less cop in the world," he laughed maniacally as he looked at her.

Laura's heart pounded wildly. Surely Johnny wouldn't come alone. So, where was his backup? She was sure this was not going to end well.

"Put the gun down," Johnny repeated.

"I don't think so. This is what she deserves."

"Is it? What did she do to you that was so bad?" He was now trying to stall for time. Walt and Captain Malone would be there soon.

"Let's not get into details Mr. Smith. Let's just say she earned this."

"Put the gun down, Robert!" Laura heard her captain say. She looked over at the doorway to see Carl and Walt standing there, both with their guns aimed at him.

Robert only gave a smile as he fired the gun.

* * *

**There are only two more chapters left! It's sad, I know. But I really had fun writing this, just as I hope you had fun reading it. Please read and review, even if you don't like it. Tell me what you think needs improvement and what you liked the most. I'm half tempted to write a sequel at this point, but I'm not getting my hopes up at this point.**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Johnny hated the hospital. Maybe it was because he had been stuck in one for almost six years that made him feel that way. But, he wouldn't let his hate of the place discourage him. Laura needed him and he wanted to be there for her.

He yawned loudly as he rubbed his tired eyes and looked at his cousin's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful when she was drugged. Luckily, the shot that was fired only hit her in the arm. His aim had been terrible due to the fact that he had been drinking all the while he had been torturing her.

Captain Malone had explained to him that Robert had been Robert Collins, the mayor of New York. He had also wondered if that was the real reason as to why she had come to see him. Maybe she thought that he could help her. He turned his attention away from her, with an exasperated sigh. That was a ridiculous theory. There was more behind her visit than that. There had to be.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his attention back to Laura, who was laying there, her eyes trying to stay open. The pain killers were still affecting her, which made her feel slightly disoriented.

"Ugh! What year is it?" She asked, jokingly as her eyes landed on Johnny.

He didn't seem amused at her question. She was poking fun at his own past ordeal, which he didn't find very humorous. "Very funny," was all he said.

She laughed softly, but stopped when her body began to ache. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"You're feeling better, then?" Joking was a sure sign that she was feeling better. She always did it to make herself happier. It didn't usually work, though. This time was no different.

She nodded as her disorientation subsided and carefully sat up in her bed. "I've been better, but yeah." Her golden-brown eyes set upon his blue ones and quickly looked away. There were things that she needed to tell him, things that he most likely wouldn't understand. She had to do it now, before anything else happened to postpone her explanation.

Johnny noticed her behavior and figured that something was wrong. "What is it?" He asked?

"Johnny, there's something that I have to tell you; something that I've regretted not telling you for such a long time." Her eyes showed the worry inside of her. This was something that she seemed very avid about telling him.

He gave her a puzzled look as he took a deep breath. There really had been another intention for her to come and visit him. He really wished there hadn't been, but he wanted to hear what he had to say. "What?"

"This isn't easy to say, but it has to be said." She focused on her hands so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye. Johnny said nothing. He only placed a comforting hand over hers as reassurance that she could tell him anything; just like when they were younger. "I… I'm not what you think I am," she started as she chose her words carefully.

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "I don't get it. What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm not… normal, let's say." Whatever her interpretation of the word normal was, most likely didn't co-inside with his. "I've kept this hidden from you for so long that I don't even know where to begin." She bit her lip as if she was ashamed of what she was telling him.

"Try the beginning," he said. He was trying to be supportive of her. Whatever this was, it would take a lot of courage out of her. But, it made him wonder about what she meant about not being normal. He wouldn't interrupt her though. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

She gave a nervous laugh. "There really isn't a beginning; at least not for me." Johnny continued to look at her with confusion, but still said nothing. "Okay, I lied when I told you that it was hard for me to see you after you woke up. There was another reason why I couldn't."

"Which was what?" He asked, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"I heard what you were able to do. I heard about the little girl you saved from that fire, when you had that vision of her."

"And that was what made you stay away?"

She nodded. "I was scared, Johnny."

"Of me? Why, because I was different?" He could feel anger building up inside of him. She was the last person he ever would have expected to judge someone because they were different.

She shook her head as she tried to explain. "No. That's not the reason why… Your new ability scared me. Because, then you could see me for what I really am and I didn't to be found out or judged for it."

This was really beginning to confuse the psychic. He sat in silence as he let everything settle in his head so that it might make a bit of sense. But, it didn't. "What are you talking about?" He wished that this would make more sense to him. He wanted to try to understand what she was trying to tell him and why she was so scared about it.

She let out an exasperated groan and banged her fist onto the mattress of the hospital bed. "This isn't working. I suppose I'll just have to show you."

Before he could ask what she was going to show him, she had grabbed his hand and closed her eyes. He was immediately overcome by a vision.

This was no ordinary vision. He was transported to an empty space that he seemed to be traveling through, with Laura by his side. Different-colored lights flickered ever so often as they moved through the semi-darkness. He looked at her with a beyond bewildered expression. "Where are we?" He asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "A place I've only been once before." He continued to look at her with confusion, but said nothing. "This is an active _Dead Zone_, Johnny. _My_ active _Dead Zone_."

The vision quickly ended, which left Johnny in a state of shock. He stared at her in awe, words escaping him. Her _Dead Zone_ was active? How could that be? "How?" was all he was able to get out.

"How, what?" she asked, unsure of what he was asking her about.

"How did this happen to you? How did you do that? How come you didn't tell me about this before? How long have you been able to do that?" The questions just came pouring out.

She smiled as she saw how confused he was. But, this was no laughing matter. She had to answer him. "I was born like this, Johnny. I've always been able to do it… I wanted to tell you about it before, bit I didn't know how you would react. It was bad enough going through high school, with people thinking that I was a freak. I didn't want you to think of me that way." She saw the expression on his face. It was the look of someone who knew that it was like to be ridiculed for something he had no control over. "I know that going through life like this is so much harder, though. That's why I hid it from everyone. Only Captain Malone knows about it and I wanted it to stay that way."

So, that was why it seemed like the captain had been hiding something from Walt. He really had been. That little bit of information seemed to have helped his shock to subside, but he continued to look at her in awe. "So, how did you do that? How were you able to transport both of us into _your_ _Dead Zone_?" It felt weird to ask her that question. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Practice," she said. "My mother taught me how to do it, but it does take a lot out of you if you're not prepared enough to go through with it."

That brought a whole new wave of surprise upon him. "Your mother?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. There's a reason why I was born with this. You see, it kind of… runs in the family. My mother had it, _your_ mother had it, _Grandma even had it,_" she explained.

"Wait," he said, snapping back into reality. "My mother was the most forgetful person in the world. How could she have had it?" He was beginning to think that he was being lied to. There was no way that his mother would have had this ability.

"Well, my mother told me that Aunt Vera decided to suppress her gift after your father died. After she lost him, she felt like she didn't need it anymore… Look, I know you think I've lying to you, but I'm not. You can choose to believe me about this or you can just blow me off. I just thought you'd like to know the truth."

He didn't say anything for a moment as he, once again, sorted out everything in his mind. The strange thing was, was that all of it made sense in a way. He was pretty sure that he could remember a time when his mother wasn't so forgetful. He couldn't see anything that was even close to a lie. She had to have been telling the truth. "So, what does this have to do with me?" He asked.

"Well, technically, you were never meant to receive it. It's supposed to only run through the women of the family. But, you're accident opened up your _Dead Zone_, allowing you to embrace it. So, you were never supposed to get it, which means, as far as I can tell, little J.J. won't receive it."

Surprise overtook him once again. He never had the chance to tell her about J.J. being his son. Sure, she had heard about him, but he had left that part out. "How long have you known?"

She smiled. "Since I made up with Sarah… One touch is all it takes."

Johnny couldn't help but smile. He and Laura had been so connected when they were younger. Now, they had more of a connection than ever. It was going to be like the old days, again.

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go. I really wish that this story would have gotten more reviews, but I guess that's what happens when you write about a topic that a lot of people know nothing about.**

**Oh, well. Sorry that this took so long to be posted. I didn't like the flow of it and I had to re-write it, which I had to do with the last chapter also. So, stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**Please read and review!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Laura slung her bag over her shoulder with a sigh as she looked at Johnny who had a saddened look on his face. She smiled at him, while being careful with her bandaged arm in the process of putting her bag over her shoulder. "Don't look at me like that," she said, starting to feel a bit teary-eyed herself.

"I'm going to miss you," he said.

"Don't worry. I'm only a few hours away and I will visit as often as I can. Besides, you still have much to learn, young Jedi," she joked. Since Johnny was so interested in learning more about his visions, Laura got a kick out of teaching him.

Johnny still thought it was strange to think of her as a psychic, but at least it explained why she was so good at her job.

"Well, don't be a stranger. It was good to have you back," Sarah spoke up, her arm around her son's shoulder.

Laura smiled at the older woman and wrapped her up in a hug. "It was good to be back." She playfully messed up J.J.'s hair as she said good-bye. "Hey, take good care of the big guy for me, okay?" She asked. He nodded as an answer. "Thanks." She placed a light kiss on his forehead as her way of saying good-bye. She wrapped Walt up in a hug as a thank you. If it wasn't for him, she probably wouldn't be there. "Thanks for everything."

"It was nothing. But, you're family, so I did what I had to do."

She couldn't help but smile at his words. He really considered her family, which she felt so wonderful about. "Thanks again." She turned toward Johnny who wrapped her up in a gigantic hug.

"I guess you should get going," he said.

She nodded. "Yeah, I should. But, I can't help but think that something is missing." She could feel a small sort of emptiness within her, which meant that something had to be missing. She felt that emptiness beginning to fill as she heard a loud horn honking as a limousine pulled into the driveway. "And that would be it," she said, sarcastically as she saw the handsomely-dressed man step out of the vehicle. She rolled her eyes as her bandaged arm began to throb. She couldn't tell whether it was because the pain medication was wearing off or she was getting some sort of psychic vibration.

"Forgive me for being so late in seeing your recovery, Laura. I had to straighten a few things out in my campaigning." He flashed his perfect smile, which she politely returned.

"Well, it was very nice of you to stop by, Mr. Stillson. I appreciate your sympathy."

Johnny couldn't help but roll his eyes at the way his cousin was speaking to the politician. It was entertaining in a way, because he was actually buying it.

Stillson looked directly into her eyes and smiled. "Well, my sympathy is always here to give." His assistant, who was standing right behind him, handed him something, which he brought from behind his back with a flourish. "For you."

She gave him a kind smile as her eyes rested on the most beautiful bouquet of roses she had ever seen. "Thank you, they're beautiful." She brought the bouquet to her nose and breathed in their wonderful scent.

"Please, call me Greg." He took her uninjured hand into his and brought it to his lips to give it a light kiss.

As soon as his lips touched her knuckles, she was overcome by a vision.

She stared in awe at her surroundings. She was in a lavish ballroom, with people all around. She looked down at her clothes. Where there was once a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans, now was a gorgeous, and flattering, red dress. It was something she knew that she would never wear, herself, but she did like it.

Her arms were wrapped around Stillson as they danced slowly to the music. He was whispering lightly into her ear about how beautiful she looked. He even lifted one of his hands to touch one of her tightly-curled tendrils that hung down from her pinned-up hair.

She couldn't help but smile at him. She felt like she was having the time of her life. She felt herself shudder as he brought his lips ever closer to her ear.

"How about we head upstairs? I hear that Jacuzzi calling us."

She was surprised by her expression; a smile and was even more surprised by her answer. "Lead the way."

The vision ended no sooner than she would have liked. She looked at him, questioningly. That wasn't the first time he had touched her, yet that was the first time she had had a vision like that. Maybe it was because her future had changed. But, she still couldn't see herself enjoying Stillson's company like that. It was so unlike her, especially with the way she felt about him.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, not the least bit deterred by her expression. It was as if he didn't even notice.

She shook her head and made sure to return to smiling. "No. Not at all. Um, excuse me, I should get going." He nodded as she walked over to Johnny who escorted her to her car.

The male psychic couldn't help but hold back his laughter. He had seen the expression on her face. She had obviously had a vision and it wasn't one that she preferred. "What was that about?"

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's just something that I know will _never_ come true; unlike the vision you get when he touches _you_." She saw the look of shock on his face. "Yeah, I know about it. But, don't let it get to you. You have to remember that the future is what you make it. You wouldn't be getting that vision if there wasn't a way to stop it."

"I know. It's just so hard to get passed it. The whole world could be destroyed because of me and there's nothing that I can do about it."

She took his hands into hers and made him look into her eyes. "Johnny, listen to me; the faster you gain control of you visions, the quicker you'll be able to change them. It just takes some time." She gave a small smile before she ran her hand through her hair. "Besides, you're not alone in this. You have Sarah, Walt, Bruce, and me to help you."

"I know." He wrapped her up in a large hug before helping her into her car. "Be careful on the ride back."

She smiled and nodded. "I will don't worry. I'll call you when I get back to the city."

Johnny stepped back as she started the vehicle and pulled out of the driveway. She beeped the horn when she got to the rode and drove off. The male psychic took a deep breath and turned toward his house to see everyone still standing here, including Stillson.

The Congressman wrapped his arm around Johnny's shoulder as if the two of them were buddies. "Tell me, John; that tattoo on her back… what's it mean?" He was referring to the black, two-inch etch of a raven in mid-flight on her lower back, the one he had spotted in the restaurant.

Johnny would usually be offended by such talk about his cousin, but he only smiled as he removed Stillson's arm. "Do you really want to know?"

Stillson nodded. "Yeah. I mean, it's kind of sexy when you think of it."

Yet, Johnny still didn't become angry at this. The psychic gave a chuckle and nudged Stillson in the arm. "It's a symbol for visions." He saw the confusion on the Congressman's face. "You'd better let that sink in," he said, before he, Walt, Sarah, and J.J. walked into the house.

Stillson continued to stand out in the driveway as the recollection of what Johnny had said, finally hit him. His eyes went wide in surprise and he and his assistant climbed back into the limo. "My God, there are two of them," he said before the limo pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

**Well, I suppose it's the end of an era. I want to thank all of you who reviewed and will review this chapter. I haven't decided as of yet if I will write a sequel to this. I'm leaning more toward yes, though. But, I beg that you do not hold your breath. **

**I have to say that it was a pleasure writing this, especially since this is one of my most favorite shows on TV.**

**Thanks again and please don't hesitate to review, even if what you have to say isn't what I would like to hear. The only way to improve myself is if I find out what I did wrong, remember that.**

**Again thanks!**


End file.
